


The Hooded Man

by KenjiroS



Series: Games you're not supposed to play [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creepypasta, Demons, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Rituals, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, kind of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: Daichi does the Hooded Man Ritual/A Taxi to another world forbidden game/creepypasta/urban legend/thing. That's the whole thing.





	The Hooded Man

    He loved his friends, he really did, but some nights…Some nights he wondered why he’d called them when he’d learnt he’d be studying in Tokyo. Because somehow that one little call had led to the current situation, which was him with a list of instructions, some black rope he really didn’t want to know where Oikawa had gotten from, an ancient rotary phone Kenma had, apparently, kept in his room as a souvenir for years because it was still working, a lighter and a cup of salt. He sighed. Unlike with Kuroo, his absolutely drunk friends would not be waiting on the other side of the door, so at least that was something. Glancing at the instructions for the last time, he started counting out loud.

 

With ash still clinging to his fingers, he paused before the window. True, he knew there would be nothing out there, but something stopped him from looking. He found himself reluctant to pull the curtains. Still. If he just went to bed, he was sure his friends would manage to find out and he would probably end up with something much worse that that. So he squared his shoulders and touched the fabric.

  Outside, the streetlights were on, as they should had been, and there was only one car parked on the street. Which wasn’t unusual. People often had more than one car and for the life of him he couldn’t remember if the car had been there when he’d come in. It was a high-end neighbourhood, with lots of rich people, so maybe someone had guests and there was not enough space for them to park ? It didn’t matter.

 Although…he squinted in the sharp streetlights, it was a taxi. A black taxi. Which was not odd or uncommon. It was Tokyo, there were cabs in every shape, form or colour. And yet, because he’d promised, he made sure his watch was on his wrist and opened the front door.

  The night was as sharp and biting as the bright lights cutting through the darkness. It was quiet, he noted. Really, really quiet. He looked around. He’d bet his friends were somewhere close, probably peeking from the side of a stone fence like cartoon characters, but right now not even crickets called for their own. He looked around once more and locked the door. He might not believe anything would really happen but leaving the house unlocked was never a good idea.

  Getting closer, he noted that one of the things Kuroo, and Bokuto, had stressed over was true – the cab was empty. He didn’t see or hear anything that would signal there was a driver who had left their car for whatever reason. Now if that wasn’t a sign, he didn’t know what was. Pulling the handle, he wasn’t even that surprised when the door opened quietly. He honestly wouldn’t put it past every else to had rented a car or a sign for the roof and to had left it there for him to find. The first rule when dealing with his two old opponents and the terrible mix they were when Oikawa joined them, was to never be surprised and always carry at least three handkerchiefs. A random black taxi just left in the open ? That was almost too easy for them.

 He pulled on the car door and wasn’t even surprised to find it unlocked. Figured. Now, what was it ? Lock the door and go to sleep ? Like he could ever…Something caught his eye. Leaning forward, he touched the scarf thrown on the seat. The rough fabric scratched his fingers but he’d seen the strange and complicated pattern on one of the guys his lover had introduced him to. Apparently, it was called Toile and was a sign of sophistication. Of course, after that a huge argument had taken place and he would had been worried but his partner had just shrugged and told him it was the usual lovers’ quarrel. Now, the familiar pictures brought him some comfort, reminding him of nice dinners, snappy bickering and both him and his lover observing the scene and trying not to get involved. Good times.

  The old fashioned lock, kind of unfitting for such a modern car, clicked in place and he tried to get comfortable on the back seat. True, he was definitely not the tallest in his group of friends, he hadn’t been the tallest even on his own team, but he was not small by any means. Still, the car was more than spacious and he managed to squeeze himself in some resemblance of comfort. For now. His watch, numbers glowing in the dark, showed 11 p.m. Now, all he had to do was sleep for four and a half hours in a strange locked car parked right in front of Oikawa’s house while a bunch of drunk guys, and Hinata whom he’d forbidden to drink in his presence back when he’d come home to visit his old school and seen terrible, terrible things, were probably already snoring in a pile on someone’s floor. But with the cool scent of pine and green and eternal filling his lungs, he felt his eyelids droop.

 

  Half past three in the morning. He blinked at his watch. Exactly half past three in the morning. He’d think Kuroo and Bokuto had set up some sort of vibration alarm but he hadn’t taken his watch off since before meeting them the day before, and he hadn’t seen them at all for half a week before that. So that option was out of the question. Oh, well. Luck, maybe ? Not that he was one to ever rely on luck, of course, he hadn’t done that when he’d been leading his own team or when he’d been taking his college exams, so why start now ? Remembering the instructions, he shuffled a little in the seat to find a more comfortable position and tried to close his eyes again. The green still in his lungs and coating his tongue, he allowed the scent to lull him to sleep once more.

 

  The soft rumble of the car woke him up the second time. Pushing himself up, he looked around. He was still in the cab, the same one judging by the scarf on the seat, only said cab was actually moving. Kidnapping ? Probably not, though the hooded figure in the driver’s seat made that even more questionable. The scarf was still there, and so was his watch, though the glass was cracked a little and the hands were not moving. He glanced outside.

 The landscape was…foreign. Definitely nothing one could usually see in Tokyo. Grey, for one thing. With a dripping red sky that seemed to melt in the horizon. Rocky and barren, with grey-ishly yellow flames surrounding the odd gnarled tree here and there. He couldn’t see any people or, well, anything else, but what he could see was that they were getting near a city of sorts. It was all monochromatic, with the same dirty yellow accents here and there. The road, on the other hand, felt smooth and the car moved without rumbling or shakes. He was, apparently, in hell. No need to go home that early, then.

 Just as he was about to move to the other side of the seat and try to get a better view of the buildings, the cab pulled to the side and stopped. He looked away to focus on the empty landscape since while the instructions had only mentioned not to talk to anyone, he didn’t really want to push his luck and stare at the newcomer. He didn’t know who it was, after all. The door opened, he heard someone shuffle in and then shut it. And then the new…individual dropped a sigh.

 - I swear, he’ll be the death of me. – He shook his head. No matter where or when, the problems, he guessed, never really changed. Or the reasons one could have for headaches. – Do you know what he did ? Ranted and whined and complained for half an hour. Half. An. Hour. Because he couldn’t find that one scarf that goes with that coat when he wears it with those shoes. What, the hell, is wrong with him ? Who does that ? Why is he such a snobby little bitch ? Guess we’ll never know because he’ll probably murder someone today, when they make his coffee wrong, and he’ll be behind bars for decades or something ! Bastard…He hasn’t found a way to blame me for the lack of scarf but just give him time Like he doesn’t have five million scarves already. I mean… - He kept his eyes on the landscape that had gotten a bit wilder and mountain-y, and tried really hard to ignore the endless ranting to his right.

  The man gave up, probably running out of breath, a few minutes later and the cab sunk in silence again. And with what he’d seen, he considered his journey long enough. Leaning forward, he breathed in the green, green, green forest scent and whispered the “I have reached my destination” he’d seen on the instructions. Just as his lids were closing, he heard a voice from the other side of the cab.

 - Oh. It’s here. It’s actually here, on your back seat. He probably left it here last time. That’s going to be fun. Say… - And then, nothing.

 

  Waking up, he knew it hadn’t been a dream. A good hallucination, maybe, but not a dream. Which meant, he considered when rising from his bed with a sigh and a pop in his spine, that he still had stuff to do. Rubbing his cheek where his face had gone numb from sleeping in a moving car, though the tooth definitely hadn’t helped, he glanced at the paper with the instructions again and started dialing.

 

 On the next day, he kept trying not to fall asleep. Unlike his friends, he actually succeeded. Kind of. Kuroo was drooling on the table at the café they frequented, with Oikawa drooling on his back, which was all kinds of gross, and Akaashi was putting his notes in order like nothing had happened the night before. The guy was, in his opinion, odd, caring and just a little scary.

  Just as he was about to check his phone again, he felt a palm slide up and down the back of his neck. He would had jumped but he’d known his lover would come at noon and since he was never late or early…

 - Hey. – He looked up. Hazel eyes, strong features, most people wouldn’t describe his lover as “beautiful” but he was magnetic. Attractive in a way one couldn’t really explain but felt all the same.

 - Hey. I know you said you had to ask me something but… - He didn’t finish. It hadn’t sounded urgent but one never knew.

 - Yes. The cologne you bought me for my birthday last year. What brand is it and where can I find it ? – That was both surprising and completely normal. Glancing at his friends, some of whom were still sleeping and the third one not really paying him much attention, he smiled a little.

 - You like it that much ? – He felt more than saw the nod, although he wasn’t even close enough for sensation to travel like that.

 - Yes. It reminds me of an evergreen forest. And of our hikes last month. I enjoy the nostalgia it carries. Oh, and Semi and Shirabu are coming to dinner tonight. Together.

 - Together together, or is Semi just driving him again ? – Not that he was one to follow gossip but when it came to his partner’s friends, he tried to keep up. Although it wasn’t easy with those two and their eternal arguments, but he tried his best. They were important, after all.

 - The former. They were fighting about something missing but the moment it was found, they were fine.

 - Moments like this make me happy how ordinary our relationship is, you know ? – The slow blinking he got as a response was more than enough. He was used to it. – Nothing weird going on with either of us, no odd jobs, no nothing. – Akaashi raised his eyes to glance at them, kept it for a second and then refocused on his notes.

 - I do agree. Though that one time Tendou offered a threes…

 - We agreed to never mention that.

 - Oh. Of course. But I am allowed to speak about the time Suga suggested a – And here he could almost feel the quotation marks. – “ rival-wide orgy” ? Correct ?

 - Please…Spare me the memories…Let me have my peace. At least for now. The moment those two wake up… - Too late. He sighed. Akaashi was staring, he just knew it. And so were the two hungover to almost-death guys currently trying to make sense of what they’d heard. – It will start all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is entirely possible that did not make much sense. Well. Let me know, one way or another.


End file.
